


Sick Day

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [29]
Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Kitt takes care of sick!Teo.
Relationships: Teo Alvarez/Nonbinary Player Character, Teo Alvarez/Player Character
Series: OC-tober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 2





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'need'.

"I thought you went to work, Kitten?" Teo asked when they let themself into his apartment.

Kitt shook their head as they nudged the door closed behind them. "Nope. You need me more than Arcade Plaza today. Gavin and Dee have things covered for us."

"You shouldn't have come, but I'm glad to see you," he replied, managing a weak smile when they stopped by the couch to kiss his sweaty forehead. "What's in the bag?"

Smiling playfully, they pulled it out of Teo's reach. "Home remedies. Some I remember from my childhood and some I picked up over the years."

"Mama always swore by ginger ale when we had upset stomachs," Teo told her, indicating the open can on the coffee table next to a package of crackers.

Kitt chuckled and kissed his forehead again. "Mom always said club soda was the only thing that could settle her stomach when she was pregnant."

"You know what sounds good? Chicken noodle soup." He turned pleading eyes on Kitt.

They laughed. "Lucky you, I happened to bring some with me."

"I'll be waiting," Teo assured them with a wink.

Laughing again, Kitt headed into the kitchen to deposit their bag of remedies. It didn't take long to warm up the soup and open a can of club soda for themself. When they returned to the living room, it looked like Teo had fallen asleep. Easing his head up, they sat down so it was pillowed in their lap. Picking up the remote for the TV, they switched to their account and pulled up their sick day playlist of movies and started it. As they gently combed their fingers through his hair, he stirred under their hand. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hey, did I sleep long?" He sat up enough to pick up the bowl of soup and lean against Kitt's shoulder as he ate.

They shook their head. "No, just a few minutes. I think the siren song of the soup woke you up."

"Nope, it was the siren song of _your_ presence that woke me up." Teo kissed their cheek.

Kissing his cheek, Kitt settled in for a lazy day with Teo. Quiet, sincere, they told him, "I love you, Teo."

"I love you, too, Kitten." He smiled up at them, setting the half-empty bowl on the coffee table. "Thanks for taking care of me in my hour of need."

They smiled fondly. "As if I can do any less for the man I love."

"It goes both ways, you know," Teo reminded them, nudging their club soda before sitting back. "Did you get my stomach bug?"

Kitt shook their head. "No, but I tend to get a little queasy if someone else has stomach problems."

"You're the best." He grinned and kissed them, light and playful.

They smiled and patted their lap. Teo happily laid down once again, tugging his blanket tight around himself. "Only the best for sick!Teo."

"Good one! I'll have to remember that." A yawn disrupted Teo's laugh and he soon fell asleep.

Still smiling, Kitt slowly stroked his hair as they drifted off to sleep, too.


End file.
